The present application relates to fishfinder devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to controls for selecting and implementing operational features for fishfinder devices for simplified operation.
Fishfinder devices are marine electronic equipment used for locating underwater articles. In particular, fishfinding devices are used by commercial and sports fisherman for locating fish as well as identifying bottom features which may suggest the possible presence of fish. Fishfinder devices use sonar technology to send acoustic waves or beams from a transducer into the water. The acoustic beams reflect from underwater articles, such as fish, obstructions, and the bottom surface. The reflected beams return to the transducer as xe2x80x9cechosxe2x80x9d. The return echos are communicated as a signal to an analyzer in the fishfinder device. The analyzer creates an image on a display representative of the articles from which the return echos reflect.
Fishfinder devices often include features to enhance the operation and use of the device. These features include selectively setting the depth range for which the fishfinder device reports information, the contrast of the display screen containing information representative of the detected underwater articles, the sensitivity of the transducer to the reflected signals, among other features conventionally provided in fishfinder devices commercially available, such as HUMMINBIRD brand fishfinders available from Techsonic Industries, Inc., of Eufaula, Ala.
The fishfinder device typically has switch buttons and rotatable switches used for selecting and/or adjusting the operational features of the fishfinder. For example, a rotatable switch typically adjusts the display between low and high contrast levels.
While these fishfinder devices have provided satisfactory displays of underwater information, there are drawbacks to their use. In particular, the close proximity of the push buttons and knobs of the rotatable switches lead to difficulty in the operation. A button may inadvertently be actuated when reaching towards another of the switches. In other instances, the fisherman wear gloves, and this makes it difficult to grasp the knobs for accurate setting of the particular feature and to push the correct switch to select or adjust the particular desired feature.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved fishfinder devices having integrated controllers for simplified operation of such devices. It to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art for improved fishfinder devices having an integrated controller for simplified operation with a transducer for periodically transmitting an acoustic wave beam and for receiving return signals of the acoustic wave beam reflected from detected underwater articles and a display for displaying images representative of the detected underwater articles based on the return signals from the transmissions of acoustic wave beams. The controller provides a plurality of operational features for the fishfinder device. The operational features are selected by a control switch operatively engaged to the controller. The control switch, upon activation, activates the operation of the fishfinder device, presents on the display in a looping sequence an identifier associated with each one of the operational features, and deactivates the operation of the fishfinder device. The fishfinder device includes at least one selection button operable to selectively enable, disable, and set an option for the operational feature associated with the displayed identifier. The control switch, being operated, accordingly activates the fishfinder device, causes a display of identifiers for the operational features of the fishfinder device in the looping sequence of said identifiers and deactivates the operation of the fishfinder device. The control switch, with use of the selection button sets a selected option for the displayed one of the operational features also.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of operating a fishfinder device, comprising the steps of:
(a) operating a control switch to activate a fishfinder device;
(b) providing periodic transmission of an acoustic wave beam from a transducer and receipt of return signals of the acoustic wave beam reflected from detected underwater articles;
(c) providing presentation on a display images representative of the detected underwater articles based on the return signals from the transmissions of acoustic wave beams;
(d) enabling the control switch to provide a plurality of operational features for the fishfinder device, each operational feature having an associated identifier, the control switch being activated to present on the display the identifier associated with one of said operational features, whereby the operational feature associated with the displayed identifier can be selected;
(e) allowing for modification of the operational feature by operating a selection button to set a selected option for the operational feature associated with the displayed identifier, and
(f) operating the control switch to deactivate the operation of the fishfinder device;
whereby the control switch, being operated periodically, causes the activation oft he fishfinder device, the display of identifiers for the operational features of the fishfinder device in a looping sequence of said identifiers and with use of the selection button the setting of a selected option for the displayed one of the operational features, and the deactivation of said fishfinder device.